And So Another Year Passes
by PandaPjays
Summary: Kai takes time to remember what he used to have. KaiRei. Oneshot Valentines Day drabble.


Happy Valentines day everybody!

I love the day of Love- and so of cousre that comes out strange ah well. I'm on a Gravitation high at the moment (Whoever made it is GOD- I want to marry that series) And so I'm not that coherant at the moment. But that could be the caffeine I just had. I'll have tolook into that one.

Anyways, this fic is for myGaia guild'sValentines day fanfic challenge so I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beybaldes I wouldn't be writinga Valentine's day fanfic. I'd be ordering my trusty team to make a Valntines day special. Now isn't that a nice mental image? 

_

* * *

_

_Dear Rei,_

_Can you believe it's been five years since I saw you last? I know I can't but, then again, maybe you don't care._

_I guess you wonder why I write this letter around this time. I sometimes wonder why as well_

_As far as I can figure it's because of some sort of hope or something equally pointless._

_I guess on some level I've never gotten over you, really. I still love you just as much as I did on the day you left me._

_When you left I couldn't believe it. I thought things were going well between us. I was obviously wrong._

_Haven't you ever heard that you don't break up with people on Valentines Day? It's not done. I would say that it was rude but, then again, breaking up with anyone at anytime is rude, isn't it?_

_I bet that you can't even remember that night can you? Do you even remember me? Do you remember me in the same way I remember you? Do you want to?_

_All I can do is hope one day I'll be able to send this letter you you and find out some answers._

_With all my love_

_Kai._

_P.S. Screw yo-_Kai sighed and reached out to take and eraser from the top of his desk and rub out his two last words.

P.S. Happy Valentines Day.

Kai put down his pencil and looked over his letter.

And so another year passes, he thought as he began to slowly fold the letter into three pieces and stuff it into an envelope.

He didn't know why he wrote Rei a letter every year. He especially didn't know why he wrote his letter on the anniversary of the day Rei had left him.

Maybe he chose not to know

Valentines Day was the only day that he allowed himself to bask in the grief that he felt at Rei's departure from his life. It was the only day that he stopped working long enough to let himself do this.

When Rei had left, Kai had thrown himself into working in his family's multi-billion-dollar company. It distracted him and meant that he didn't have to deal with the fact that Rei wasn't there to welcome him home anymore.

Kai knew that it was strange that after five years he still hadn't moved on but every time he tried to he was stopped, remembering Rei and the love he still held for the Chinese man.

It was a hopeless, never-ending cycle.

It was Kai's life.

So, he took this day to mourn over his loss of Rei. The one time he allowed himself to truly feel the pain, as fresh as the day Rei had planted it inside Kai.

Kai sighed and opened his desk draw, taking out a small, inconspicuous metal box. The only feature of the box was a small padlock, keeping it's contents hidden from the world.

Kai took a small chain with a single key on it from around his neck and slid it into the padlock's keyhole.

He carried this key with him all year just for this one day when he allowed himself to open the box.

Kai lifted the lid and was greeted by the sight of himself and Rei.

It wasn't a brilliant photograph. Kai could remember that his younger self had said perverted, making Rei look over at him and hit him over the head as the camera flashed.

Kai studied the laughing figure of Rei. _Did you know what you did that night would make me who I am now?_ He wondered, trancing the outline of the photograph Rei with one finger.

Kai felt a deep well of regret and sadness wash over him as he continued to look at the one photograph he had of Rei.

He had destroyed all of the others on the night Rei had told him he was leaving. This one had only been saved because it had been on his camera at the time. He hadn't realised until it had been developed.

Kai picked up the photograph and placed his newly written letter on the top of four others. All unsent letters. All letters that never would be sent.

Kai sighed, looking down at the picture again before placing the tight reign he held his emotions in for the better part of the year back on. HE couldn't let his emotions get in the way of his life. He would much rather live without them then be crippled by them.

Kai placed the photograph reverently back on the pile of letters and shut the lid of the box, snapping the padlock shut.

He slipped the chain holding the key back around his neck for another year.

Kai gently opened the draw of his desk and placed the box back into it, closing it slowly.

He forced himself to stand up and walk out of the room and away from the only place he could feel the presence of Rei in his heart.

And so another year passes.

* * *

he thought as he began to slowly fold the letter into three pieces and stuff it into an envelope.. 

Valentines Day is meant to be happy isn't it? Ah well you get that.

Please Tell me what you think!


End file.
